brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
212th Clone Trooper
Clone Trooper |Image = |-|Ep. III= |-|The Clone Wars= |Theme = Star Wars The Clone Wars |Accessories = Blaster rifle Helmet |Variations = Clone Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith See Clone Trooper |Years = 2013, 2014 |Appearances = 75013 Umbaran MHC (Mobile Heavy Cannon) 75036 Utapau Troopers }} The 212 Clone Trooper is a minifigure released in 2013. Description The 212th Clone Trooper has a Phase II helmet with yellow printing on it. Its Torso is the Clone Trooper's including with yellow markings. The arms are bright yellow and the hands are black. The hips are black and the legs have printing on it to show the armor and, (like the torso, and helmet) has yellow markings. Background Though commanded by Commander Cody, the 212th Attack Battalion was also led by High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, who developed a friendship with the battalion commander during the Clone Wars. The 212th was a well-known and effective battalion which would often be sent to participate in major battles during the Clone Wars. The 212th were often deployed alongside the 501st Attack Battalion in missions and battles across the galaxy. During the Battle of Christophsis, Commander Cody and the 212th aided Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After being breached unexpectedly by droid forces, it was soon revealed that one of their brothers was a traitor. Cody helped Captain Rex hunt down the traitor who was none other then Slick. During the Separatist counter attack, the 212th Battalion, along with Torrent Company, helped beat back battle droid forces. In the Battle of Teth, the battalion, led by Cody, went with Kenobi to aid Anakin Skywalker and the remainder of Torrent Company which had been overrun by droid forces, and later defeated the droid forces under command of Asajj Ventress. In the Battle of Ryloth, Ghost Company helped Kenobi eliminate several proton cannons to allow ground invasion forces to land. After encountering starved gutkurrs, the squad created a diversion while Kenobi and troopers Waxer and Boil helped the general destroy the cannons, allowing the Acclamator assault ships to land and initiate the invasion. Republic troops would later march to the capital city of Lessu, liberating the planet from Separatist enslavement. In the Second Battle of Geonosis, General Kenobi, Cody and the 212th were assigned to lead the central charge upon landing. They were the first to land on Geonosis, while the 501st and Ki-Adi-Mundi's battalion were forced to land before reaching their landing zones and rendered them unable to provide support. When Kenobi's gunship crashed behind enemy lines, Cody sent Waxer and Boil to retrieve Kenobi and return with the wounded Jedi Master. The 212th, though vastly outnumbered and forced onto the defensive, lined up their gunships and AT-TEs in a circle formation and used them as gun emplacement platforms to hold the encircling droid forces at bay. The 212th were able to hold out against the Geonosians and their droid forces, albeit with significant casualties, until Generals Skywalker's 501st and Ki-Adi-Mundi's forces finally arrived with air support. Due to sustaining numerous casualties, the 212th would not participate in the following attack on the Geonosian capital. In the Battle of Umbara, General Kenobi and the 212th spearheaded the Republic ground attack, going straight for the Umbaran capital while the 501st provided support by eliminating enemy supplies. Obi-Wan called on General Pong Krell, who was the interim commander of the 501st in Skywalker's absence, to help aid the siege through various means, such as destroying an Umbaran airbase. While the majority of 212th forces sieged the Umbaran capital itself, Krell ordered a platoon led by Waxer to search the forests for enemy guerrillas disguised in 501st armor. When they fighted against the disguised clones, they discovered Krell had lied to them after Captain Rex from the 501st was the first to realize when noticing so many casualties on both sides. Waxer had been fatally wounded but was able to tell Rex that Krell gave the order. The survivors of the platoon joined the 501st in attacking and capturing, at great cost, the traitor, General Krell. Later, the main forces of the 212th successfully took down the capital and dispatched squadrons to destroy the remainder of seperatist forces on Umbara, including the droid battalion which was en route to attack the Umbaran airbase captured by the 501st, effectively ending the Battle of Umbara. The 212th was sent to Sarrish in an attempt to neutralize Separatist forces on the planet. Although the 212th initially managed to push back the enemy, the Separatist's superiority in numbers and their geographical advantage gradually forced back the 212th forces, instigating heavy casualties in the process. Clone Commando CC-5576-39, AKA "Gregor" was determined Missing in Action after trying to rescue his squad-mates who were pinned down by enemy fire during the battle. On Cato Neimoidia, General Kenobi, Commander Cody, and the elite Squad Seven breached Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray's fortress and secured vital data that began the hunt for Darth Sidious. When General Kenobi was tasked with tracking down and eliminating the Separatist Supreme Commander, General Grievous, he took two battalions with him to the Utapau system—the 212th and the 211th Battalion. Cody's commandos stormed Grievous's stronghold on the tenth level of Pau City, and kept his droid forces at bay while Kenobi faced the General himself in single combat. The clones would take heavy casualties in the battle due to the superior numbers of droids, but would eventually gain the advantage, and later destroyed all the droid forces stationed on the planet. Obi-Wan defeated Grievous, and Cody returning Obi Wan's lightsaber was the last loyalty action ever because matters took a turn for the worse when Darth Sidious transmitted Order 66 to him. An AT-TE walker opened fire on the general, sending him to his apparent death hundreds of feet below. The clones went on to destroy the remaining battle droid forces on Utapau, and, as per the new Emperor's orders, subjugated the planet. Gallery of Variants Notes * The 2013 variant of the 212th Clone Trooper has been called the 327th Star Corps Trooper, due to being more yellow than orange. However, this is wrong, as the 327th was marked with stripes and not chevrons. Appearances * 75013 Umbaran MHC (Mobile Heavy Cannon) * 75036 Utapau Troopers External Link(s) *212th Attack Battalion on Clone Trooper Wiki Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013